Davy Back Fighters
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: My interpretation, but not actual upholding of, Mister Grim's challenge of King of the Davy Back Fight's.


**After I wrapped up Luffy's Search for Royal Brides, I didn't really expect myself to find another promising, yet unclaimed, story idea to make a reinterpretation of, but this particular plotline by Mister Grim on FFN looked too good to pass up. While I'm still busy with my own ideas to follow other people's challenge stories, I would like to convey Mister Grim for their bold thinking as well as admit that I'm inspired to use some parts of it for one my own future full length One Piece stories, particular the Pirate Luffy one. Now then, allow me to share Mister Grim's guidelines followed by a disclaimer before I begin.**

 **Challenge** **: King of the Davy Back Fight's (One Piece)**

 **In this challenge Luffy learns about Davy Back Fights from Shanks when he was just a kid. And being Luffy thought that it was a cool way to get cool and strong crew members, also inspiring his second dream 'To Be King of the Back Fight's'.** _ **Note: All Pirates know about Davy Back Fight's**_ **.**

 **The following are rules/guidelines to be followed for the challenge.**

 **1\. Luffy must have his original crew.(Zoro, Nami, ext.) I don't think this will be a problem but I didn't want to confuse people.**

 **2\. The person joining Luffy's crew cannot be 'un-redeemable'. Meaning while, the character was bad or evil he can be reformed and be someone that would be part of the Straw Hat Pirates. (Ex. of 'un-redeemable' characters are Don Krieg, Arlong and most of his crew.**

 **3\. Backstories/History can be added or modified to help 'redeem' certain characters. The history of the character cannot be completely changed. (Ex. Buggy's hatred towards Shanks can have more added to it or possible be toned down slightly into a petty rivalry.**

 **4\. No Giant's or oversized humans or other species. For one the Going Merry is to small and wouldn't allow it. However, when they receive the Thousand Sunny slightly larger characters maybe added. As long as the Sunny was made big enough to allow them.**

 **5\. The ships must not have large changes. They must receive the Going Merry from Kaya and it can only be slightly larger to allow for more crew members. The Thousand Sunny must look the same but can be big enough to allow a slightly larger human or crew.**

 **5\. A Davy Back Fight can only be used on Pirate crews. One cannot have Luffy challenge Smoker and his crew of marines, Crocodile and the Baroque Works, Enel and his fighters, or any non pirate group. Gekko Moriah and his group being the only exception.**

 **6\. Luffy must Davy Back Fight all major pirate villains he comes across. His first fight against Alvida being the only exception but must be challenge in Loguetown.**

 **7\. Luffy must take at least** **ONE** **crew member from each of the defeated crews. The person taken cannot have to same profession as anyone in Luffy's crew or will join. (Ex. Cabaji cannot join since his only skill is being a swordsman which is Zoro's position.**

 **8\. The maximum number of people Luffy can take depends on the following. How many named crew members there are., If the named crew member has actually shown any fighting abilities., The size of the enemy crew., and last what boat the Straw Hat's are currently in. But, to give a number for those who want one the maximum being 3.**

 **9\. No OC's can join Luffy's crew. I know a lot of people have OC's or even abilities, fighting styles, or devil fruits they would like to add, but this has to follow the cannon story. Oc's** **can only** **be used so that the other crew members can have someone to fight in future Arcs.**

 **10\. The joining crew members** **do** **have to participate in the Arcs. and must have some level of fighting. Wither, it be a group of no named people or a specific enemy.**

 **10.5. The joining crew members must grow stronger or evolve over the adventure. (Ex. Devil Fruit users must learn more about their fruit or create new attacks. People that do not have devil fruits must increase in their physical capabilities and possibly get a weapon upgrade, like Nami did.**

 **11\. When Luffy fight's Foxy and his crew he must take the following two chracters. Foxxy, himself and Porche. No one else and no more.**

 **12\. Luffy cannot challenge any of the Supernova's to a Davy Back Fight.**

 **13\. Joining crew members must given a position or profession. Wither, it be one that would be on an actual pirate crew or one that Luffy would make up. (Ex. Robin's position of Archaeologist while not unheard of is really rare.**

 **14\. All crew members must earn a Bounty and Epithet(Wanted Poster Nickname). If the joining member already has the two then their Bounty must increase at least once.**

 **15\. Rating and pairings are completely up to you.**

 **That is all if you accept the challenge PM to let me know so I can see it and post a link in my profile. Also, if you have any questions or just want an opinion just let me know.**

 **Personally, I'd prefer there was no yaoi or bashing also, but that's just me. On the bright side, these are like the Pirate Code from Pirates of the Caribbean, they're arguably more like guidelines than actual rules, so anyone can interpret them however they see fit. At least that's what Mister Grim put up there next to rules.**

 **While I do agree about the irredeemable or not so easily convinced antagonists from Kuro to Doflamingo never being part of the crew, regardless if there are those that "could" be convinced that what they are doing is wrong, like Arlong, I'd like to argue that Foxy recruited fifty shipwrights for the price of one and that there are a few fanfiction authors, including myself, that actually like the concept of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet, so I think there are possibilities for Luffy to win a whole crew by winning a Jolly Roger and either marking it with his own before giving it back or just destroying it if the crew in particular is largely despicable from the Arlong Pirates to the Macro Pirates. In fact, if there are some groups that have Jolly Rogers, but aren't exactly listed as Pirates from Baroque Works and the Flying Fish/Rosy Life Riders to the Yonta Maria Grand Fleet and Germa 66, I wouldn't exactly blame Luffy if he found a way through goading Smoker or talking to Garp about them being criminals with Jolly Rogers which would grant them bounties and make them liable for the Davy Back Fight. And yeah, I'm sure there can still be those who can be asked to become Pirates from Zoro's East Blue friends to some people in the New World.**

 **Anyway, now the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

 **[DBF]**

 **Davy Back Fighters**

 **[DBF]**

"Uh, no offense, everybody, but remind me again why we got the Sea Cow in the roster?" Jango deadpanned when the Davy Back Fight between the reigning crew of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet and the Arlong Pirates reached a break in-between the Sniper's Fight and the Captain's Fight.

While Luffy did have half a mind to forgo the usual game of pirate crews, considering the Fishmen pirates' anti-Human and despicable attitudes, he decided to issue the challenge to the prideful Arlong anyway to make Nami's joining as well as the Arlong Pirates' dissolution official. To make it quick, the game was decided between four Combat events between each crew's reigning Captain, Sniper, Martial Artist, and Swordsman, meaning Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro would face Arlong, Chew, Kuroobi, and Hatchan, of which the Straw Hats were having the most wins. With Sanji's chivalry motivating him to get Nami out of the pirate crew she hated first, he went up against Kuroobi and won, thus winning Nami's freedom, followed by Zoro, who was talked by Buggy into recruiting his opponent after learning that they shared a mutual friend named Rayleigh, and with Usopp's surprising defeat of Chew, Mohmoo the Sea Cow was removed from Arlong's grasp to be treated as a Straw Hat, leaving the duel between Luffy and Arlong to be commenced and concluded. Of course, Usopp's choice was not without an aftermath of debates.

"I actually agree with Jango, kiddo." Buggy said to Usopp before turning his narrowed gaze to Luffy. "We already have one beast with a huge stomach to fill on our hands."

"I'm a Rubber Human!" Luffy barked indignantly.

Zoro was quick to get back to the topic at hand. "Not to mention that he's kind of cowardly."

Alvida chuckled. "So are Buggy, Usopp, and Nami, but they're getting better." Ignoring a few annoyed gazes in her direction, she then said. "Anyway, let's hear what Usopp has to say."

The sniper in question shrugged. "To be fair, Hatchi talked me into it when I asked him who I could recruit."

The Octopus Fishman sighed unsurprisingly. "Yes, to be fair." Turning back to his new comrades, he then said. "I know Mohmoo doesn't look like it, but he has his uses. Plus, I could tell from the start he wasn't any happier being under Arlong than Nami was. He's been with us for so long only because he feared Arlong and enjoyed my cooking."

"I guess I can sympathize with that." Sanji commented.

"Me, too." Agreed Nami.

Luffy then decided to interject with a degree of authority. "Well, what's done is done. As soon as I'm done with Arlong, we'll destroy all his Jolly Rogers, take any treasures we would probably need, and leave him, that rat with the Marine uniform, and all their bruised friends for someone who would actually do the right thing for once."

"Fine by us, Don Luffy." Gin nodded with several other pirates in agreement.

Alvida then held Luffy close suggestively. "For the sake of long-term planning, darling, do you think we should keep the Park intact for future use?"

Luffy laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, Alvida, but after all the crap he put Nami through, I don't let any trace of his memory being left on these islands."

Alvida sighed, but pecked Luffy's cheek, regardless. Ignoring Sanji's jealous mutterings, she replied. "Just be careful, okay?"

Luffy grinned broadly. "You have my word!" Turning to the waiting Arlong, he then yelled. "All right, you overgrown shark! Bring it on!"

"Go, Straw Hat, go!" The pirates on Luffy's side cheered as he ran to confront Arlong.

 **[DBF]**

 **For the sake of convenience, I let this take place at an altered Arlong Park Arc with the Straw Hats bolstering their ranks by three members (Nami, Hatchan, and Mohmoo) before getting the Arlong Pirates' flag which they would then destroy. To be fair, though, this is just how I interpreted it. Anyone interested can do what they feel is right, so long as it's not excessive, whether it's critiquing a character or making the protagonists overpowered. I'll be on the lookout as I'm sure Mister Grim will as well.**

 **Anyway, I hope this looked interesting to you all. Now before you all start asking me at least to continue this, please remember when I write in the description that something is either an interpretation, one-shot, or challenge story, it means that I'm not going to continue it. I'm sorry, but I'm not made of limitless time to work on multiple projects any more than I'm made of limitless money to independently support myself. It's just the way I am.**

 **One day, I will conclude the full-length stories I already have and make new ones, but unfortunately, not now. Nonetheless, I would appreciate it, if I got some financial support on the journey. If you're struggling where to go or how to do it, try these for yourselves, my own Pat-reon, and for three fanfiction authors who's works I respect. Just please think it all over.**

 **pat reon invite/ xmlnx**

 **www. Pat reon AwarenessBringer**

 **www. pat reon draekai**

 **www. Pat reon SSJ3KyuubiGohan**

 **www. Pat reon digemsmack**

 **Because of FFN's fickleness, I had to space things out a bit, but I'm sure you're figure things out.**


End file.
